


An Annoyingly Inconvenient Interlude

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Lectures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: It was definitely an aggravation to be forcibly treated to yet another tediously repetitive lecture when there were much more essential matters which required Draco's immediate attention.Draco and Harry are in trouble with the Headmistress.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	An Annoyingly Inconvenient Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

This episode was proving to be quite an annoyingly inconvenient interlude to Draco’s well run, happy existence. 

It was definitely an aggravation to be forcibly treated to yet another tediously repetitive lecture when there were much more essential matters which required his immediate attention. But his spirits were buoyed by the presence of a likewise soul during this particularly long example of pointless rambling. His hand covertly caressed a tempting curve, but the owner of the alluring form shuffled a pace to the left, out of reach. 

Detecting the movement, McGonagall paused in the centre of the circular office, an aberrant glower indicating displeasure. Draco supposed that he should attempt to at least pretend to be paying attention. It was just that the crinkly old woman wasn’t saying anything that he hadn’t heard on many previous occasions. 

Draco had to admit that the Headmistress certainly looked slightly irked. She had adopted Dumbledore’s role quickly after his demise, but in this instance, (in his opinion) she was failing to adequately fulfil her duty. They hadn’t even been offered a seat, let alone a sherbet lemon.

“How is the unfortunate Hufflepuff?” he enquired, imbuing the question with concern.

Back poker straight, arms tucked behind her, McGonagall recommenced her self-guided tour of the office. “She is severely traumatised.”

“She didn’t _seem_ all that traumatised. In fact, she looked almost giddy in her… enthusiasm.”

The glower deepened, accentuating lines, wrinkles. “Giddy?”

Draco reconsidered. “Well, maybe giddy’s too strong a word.”

“I should say so. The girl is no doubt suffering from at least mild shock.”

“Oh, surely not. Surprise, maybe, but not anything as severe as shock.”

A delicate clink of metal ceased McGonagall’s pacing again. Draco fixed his view ahead in a show of apparent deafness, and thankfully by the time tartan trimmed robes twirled in their direction, nothing appeared amiss. 

The Headmistress finally settled on a location, shuffling around the desk to sit down with the sigh of old, creaking bones and steeple fingers together under her chin. The friendly patronisation of that stance never failed to aggravate Draco, even when it had been displayed by her predecessor. 

“I realise that the younger students can often be viewed as fodder for the amusement of their elders, but I expected both of you to know better,” she admonished.

Draco squared his shoulders against what he viewed as ridiculously unfounded accusations (despite the incriminating presence of tangible and irrefutable proof). There was always room for negotiation in the face of adversity. “It was not our intention to cause unnecessary stress. But it is also not our responsibility to shield the minors or deny them the finer points of valuable education.”

“And how was today’s event helpful to the student in question’s education?”

He extended a steady hand to nimbly straighten a waywardly crooked tie with a quick, efficient flourish. Critical green eyes followed the manoeuvre, but his partner in crime refrained from commentary. Their current situation was a poor excuse for not maintaining a well-kept appearance. The shoddy guise of Draco’s accomplice was detracting from the immaculate presentation of his own attire and distracting him from the creation of a well considered and logical defence.

“It will assist her in viewing the world on a larger scale,” he replied.

Harry’s side-long gape of astonishment was not providing Draco with obligatory support, and McGonagall looked far from amused as she began her latest mini speech. “The girl in question is eleven years old and therefore there are certain parts of her education that should come in due course, _without_ your encouragement.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Madame Pomfrey is attempting to calm her.”

“Is she succeeding?”

“Moderately, but I feel that time will be the best healer in this instance.”

“And how long do you estimate she will need before she is returned to full health?” 

A tiny snort which sounded suspiciously like a snigger diverted the Headmistress from the thread of discussion. “Did you wish to impart some wisdom, Harry?”

Harry’s regret was firmly in place. “No. But it _was_ partially her own fault.”

“How so?”

“She needs to be more careful where she wanders.”

“So you consider this young lady’s unfortunate fate to be entirely due to carelessness on her part? Therefore no responsibility lies with yourself?”

“Maybe… a bit, but not completely,” Harry indistinctly acknowledged, before grumbling, “but I don’t think that it could really be described as an ‘unfortunate fate’.” 

“A more compassionate attitude would be fitting.”

“Absolutely,” agreed Draco, earning himself a glare from both parties.

“Need I remind you both that this school has certain standards?”

“Not at all,” Draco crooned. “We both understand and respect the ethics valued within this establishment. But perhaps a little leniency could be granted?”

“I have provided more than enough _leniency_ in the past.”

Flashing a captivating smile, he implored, “but perhaps just this once more…”

His charms didn’t seem to be having a soothing effect. “Did I not _warn_ of this very possibility?”

Draco huffed vaguely, resigned, but not defeated. “You did, yes.”

“And neither of you thought to heed that warning?”

“Yes, but it might’ve… slipped our mind. With such a wealth of diverse topics to occupy our time, it can be difficult to remember each tiny detail,” explained Draco.

“And do you think that will be a suitable explanation to present to the girl’s parents?”

“Her parents?” Harry interjected, with obvious alarm. “You don’t need to tell them, do you?” 

“It is my responsibility to report all incidents which befall the students within this school.”

“But surely there’s no need to overexpose this… situation?” gulped Harry.

Harry was clearly becoming anxious, so Draco felt it would beneficial to shut him up before he did any damage. “Which part do you think caused the greatest trauma?” 

“Is that a vital issue, Draco?” McGonagall asked.

“It might be. To aid with the avoidance of similarly stressful mishaps in the future.”

“I feel that the easiest way to accomplish that feat would be simply _not to do it again_.”

“Regrettably, I don’t believe that will be feasible,” Draco protested. “I feel that an outright ban would be detrimental to general contentment and affect ability, skill and concentration.”

“Perhaps then you both should merely be more selective as to the person’s privy to witnessing such projects.” 

“And we shall. I imagine that there are certain things which a fledgling Hufflepuff would fail to fully appreciate.”

“I am prepared to overlook this occasion, but I warn you both that further indiscretions will _not_ be tolerated. You are both excused.” As Harry and Draco made their way towards unexpected freedom, another faint clink of metal drew a sigh from behind them. “May I suggest that the key to that… accessory is located with haste?”

“We shall make it our top priority, Headmistress,” chirped Draco.

“Personal chambers are provided for a reason, Professor Malfoy. Please attempt to utilise them in the future.”

“We shall endeavour to heed your indispensable advice and follow it precisely,” Draco grinned, his fingers locating the metal cuff dangling from Harry’s wrist, tugging impatiently. “But I shall be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon as I have an urgent project to complete. I look forward to collaborating towards a satisfactory outcome with Professor Potter,” he beamed, stepping out onto the stairwell.


End file.
